


Change Sides.

by EdemaRuh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdemaRuh/pseuds/EdemaRuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una soffitta, una videocassetta e noi, che non sapevamo farci gli affari nostri. Così è iniziata.<br/>Un manicomio di notte, il cliché perfetto. Così è finita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo.

Mi preparo a pubblicare questo racconto nonostante io mi sia più volte ripromessa di non farlo, di non raccontare mai a nessuno quello che è successo. Avevo promesso che non avrei più pensato a tutta questa faccenda, che sarebbe stata morta e sepolta, l’ho promesso meno di un mese fa.  
  
Ho fatto del mio meglio per mantenere questa promessa, che forse, come tanti altri buoni propositi, era destinata a non essere mantenuta fin dall’inizio.  
  
La mia mente sta cominciando ad accettare le sconfitte e le perdite, riportando a galla i ricordi, quindi tanto vale metterli per iscritto e condividerli con chi vorrà.  
  
Di tutte le promesse che mi sono fatta il primo giorno di dicembre su un treno che mi riportava a casa dopo uno dei funerali più tristi a cui io abbia mai partecipato, però, ce  n’è una che non ho ancora infranto e che mai infrangerò: non guarderò l’ultima videocassetta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Note dell'autrice._  
Lo so che come prologo è corto ma a mia difesa ho da dire che i capitoli saranno tutti di una lunghezza decente.   
Prima volta che uso il sito, spero di sopravvivere.  
Non ho niente da dire al momento, se non che se volete mi trovate anche su   
Wattpad: @Edema_Ruh  
EFP: http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3348781 &i=1  
Facebook:  _https://www.facebook.com/InsomniacStories/_  
  
Aggiorno ogni giovedì quindi ci vediamo tra una settimana!  
So che oggi è venerdì ma ho dimenticato di pubblicarla ieri, iniziamo bene.


	2. Capitolo 1 - L'inizio di tutto.

Il campanello suona insistentemente. Sono pronta a scommettere che sono i miei amatissimi migliori ed unici amici.  
Serve a poco urlare “Arrivo!”, già lo so. Devo muovermi a vestirmi e correre ad aprire. Noteranno subito che mi sono appena alzata, o forse lo sanno già, dal momento che non scollano il dito dal citofono, maledizione a loro, ma non diranno niente, sono abituati alla mia faccia da persona appena uscita dal coma.  
Non mi prendo nemmeno il tempo di guardare questa nuova giornata di novembre, iniziata nel più traumatico dei modi, ma corro verso la porta mentre mi infilo una maglietta qualsiasi, i jeans ancora sbottonati. Mi piacerebbe riuscire a fare come la sveglia mi impone, invece di spegnerla e girarmi dall’altra parte ogni mattina.  
   
Qualche semplice informazione sulla mia vita, mentre io corro verso la porta: all’età di vent’anni vivo già da sola, perché ho scelto di studiare in una città che non è la mia senza un apparente motivo. Così mi ritrovo al secondo piano di una villa in periferia, controllata venticinque ore su ventiquattro da mia zia e la sua famiglia, che vive al primo piano. A farmi compagnia ho solo un coniglietto nano che si esalta ogni volta che mi vede passare. Se non altro non sono in completa solitudine.  
Così ieri sera sono uscita con alcuni compagni di studio, nessuno di particolarmente interessante o simpatico, ma almeno ho bevuto un po’ e ho dimenticato le ansie della vita di tutti i giorni. E ho passato tre ore a vagare da sola mentre aspettavo di tornare abbastanza lucida per poter guidare.  
Quindi ora eccomi qui, con due ore di sonno alle spalle e un gruppo di amici idioti che mi aspettano per uscire.  
   
Apro finalmente la porta, anche se forse potrei dimostrarmi più entusiasta all’idea di vederli. Ma diciamocelo, non è colpa mia se mi hanno tirata giù dal letto di domenica.  
Mi sposto subito per lasciarli passare senza dire una parola, sperando che siano loro a colmare il silenzio con un buongiorno. E come al solito capisco quanto adoro i miei amici quando vedo l’ombra di un sorriso beffardo comparire sulle labbra di alcuni. Mi piace che chi mi è vicino riesca a capirmi anche solo con un’occhiata e il loro silenzio mi fa capire che nemmeno loro vorrebbero essere svegliati  dopo una nottata da leoni in centro.  
Si accomodano in salotto, trovando miracolosamente posto in mezzo al caos che regna sovrano in casa mia, abilità che hanno sviluppato in un anno di serate passate assieme.  
   
Faccio un breve appello nella mia testa: Alessio, il mio migliore amico è lì, seduto sull’unica sedia libera oltre alle due occupate da vestiti e libri che sono lì da così tanto tempo che ho dimenticato anche i titoli. Solito sguardo divertito, uno dei soliti maglioni blu, solito silenzio perché non è mai il primo a parlare. Poi c’è Riccardo, ancora in piedi in cerca di un posto dove sedersi senza mettere a rischio la propria incolumità, aria trascurata come sempre, gli occhi di chi non ha niente da fare della sua vita, mai. E Luca, seduto sul tappeto come se niente fosse. È il ragazzo di quella che è la mia migliore amica, l’unica che non vedo; probabilmente sta ancora dormendo o sta lavorando.  
Devo ammetterlo, mi sono mancati. A volte mi sembra di non averli abbastanza vicini, anche se viviamo a pochi chilometri di distanza, dieci minuti in macchina. Però a volte, soprattutto ora che è quasi inverno e quasi troppo freddo, vorrei avere qualcuno con cui passare il mio tempo, invece che stare qui da sola in questo appartamento che per me è decisamente troppo grande.  
   
«Quindi, che si fa?» mi decido finalmente a chiedere. Alessio ridacchia, probabilmente per la mia voce che sembra tutto tranne che femminile in questo momento.  
«Pensavamo di parlare un po’, per organizzarci per le vacanze di Natale.».  
Ok, questo è davvero strano. Manca più di un mese e loro non sono assolutamente quel tipo di persone che hanno tutto pianificato da mesi, a differenza di me. Per una volta vogliono davvero avere già tutti i piani pronti, togliendosi il brivido della sorpresa e dell’ultimo momento? Conosco i miei polli, non è stata un’idea loro.  
«Va bene.» li accontento. «E così, giusto per sapere, dov’è Erika?».  
«Lavora, ci raggiunge tra qualche oretta.».  
«Le avete detto di venire qui vero?» annuiscono. Conosco i miei polli ma anche loro conoscono me.  
«Perfetto. Allora, quali sono le vostre intenzioni per Natale?» proseguo incuriosita.  
«Ricordi di quel posto abbastanza isolato di cui abbiamo parlato qualche tempo fa? Quello dove i miei genitori mi portavano da piccolo? Visto che loro ormai non ci vanno più ho pensato che potremmo andare tutti lì, per passare le vacanze assieme. Magari portiamo dei fuochi d’artificio o qualcosa di divertente da fare, ci sarà sicuramente la neve.» Riccardo continuerebbe volentieri ma si è reso conto che non lo sto più ascoltando.  
La neve, casa.  Non sono ancora abituata a vivere in una città dove anche se ogni tanto la notte nevica, la mattina dopo è già sparita tutta la magia. La sola parola “neve” mi riporta immediatamente alla mia infanzia, alle risate e a tanta felicità che troppo spesso temo di aver perso in questo inferno di cemento. O forse l’ho solo barattata in cambio di un po’ di libertà e di privacy. Ma questa è un’altra storia, ora è meglio che mi concentri e trovi una risposta decente, prima che i miei amici si rendano conto che mi sono di nuovo persa nei meandri della mia mente invece che ascoltarli.  
«Ok, forse dovremmo aspettare che l’effetto dell’alcol passi del tutto.» aggiunge Luca nel frattempo. Ecco, appunto.  
«No, ci sono, stavo solo pensando a..cose. Non importa. Non è una cattiva idea, anzi, sarei felice di passare le vacanze con voi.  Perché ne stiamo già parlando?»  
«Vorremmo sapere se puoi chiedere ai tuoi parenti se hanno sci da prestarci o se dobbiamo organizzarci in un altro modo, tutto qui.».  
Sapevo che c’era qualcosa sotto. Mi aspettavo di molto peggio però, quindi decido di accontentarli.  
   
Saliamo in soffitta, il regno della polvere e dei ragni, che vivono in pace nella loro città di oggetti dimenticati. Voglio sapere se esistono effettivamente degli sci prima di fare visita ai piani bassi per chiedere un favore. Meno vedo i miei parenti meglio mi sento, soprattutto con la faccia che mi ritrovo oggi.  
C’è di tutto: mobili in legno ormai troppo vecchi per fare bella figura in una casa moderna, una vecchia tv che chissà se funziona ancora (così a vederla sembrerebbe di no), giochi da tavolo di cui probabilmente nessuno al mondo ormai conosce le regole, un passeggino che per ora non serve a nessuno e che difficilmente verrà utilizzato di nuovo un giorno, una macchina da cucire che dimostra un centinaio d’anni e tante scatole di cartone chiuse alla meglio con lo scotch di carta, contenenti non voglio nemmeno sapere cosa. Niente sci, solo due slittini in legno che probabilmente si frantumerebbero al primo utilizzo.  
Sto per parlare quando mi accorgo che gli altri sono stati attratti da qualcosa in un angolo: videocassette. Maledetti amanti del cinema.  
«Trovato qualcosa di interessante?» commento sarcastica. È palese che quelle cassette hanno poco da regalare al mondo, perché, prima cosa, hanno tutta l’aria di non essere intatte e, seconda cosa, nessuno ha un lettore adatto. Almeno credo.  
Credo male, perché Luca comincia subito ad espormi le sue scoperte esaltato, supportato dai commenti entusiasti degli altri due. Ribadisco: maledetti amanti del cinema.  
Raggiungiamo infine un accordo di pace: loro si portano via quei deliziosi pezzi d’antiquariato della storia del cinema, così la prossima volta che qualcuno sale in soffitta non devo subirmi lo stesso spettacolo,  e io informo i piani bassi del loro sequestro da me concordato, chiedo in prestito gli slittini (senza ovviamente garantire per la loro incolumità) e mi informo per gli sci.  
Con mia grande gioia, la seduta è tolta e posso tornare a dormire.

 

 

 

 

_Spazio autrice:_  
So benissimo che oggi non è giovedì e che sono in ritardo di un giorno. Non posso che scusarmi con voi ma per una volta che decido di fare le cose fatte bene il mio computer si rifiuta di lavorare.   
So anche che questo capitolo è un po' piatto ma in fin dei conti è il primo e quando ho iniziato a scriverlo non avevo ancora in mente una trama decente, dal momento che tutto questo racconto è frutto di una sfida contro me stessa e contro il tempo, un sogno malatissimo che mi ha fatta svegliare in panico e qualche riferimento puramente casuale alla realtà.  
Vi ricordo che potete trovare la storia anche su:  
EFP: http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3348781 &i=1  
Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/58601329-change-sides  
  
Stay tuned, ci vediamo giovedì prossimo! (stavolta sul serio)  
Edema Ruh. 


	3. Capitolo 2 - Non come le altre.

L’università il giovedì è qualcosa che si avvicina di molto all’inferno. Otto ore in aule lontane una dall’altra, così non solo ti rincoglionisci per le lezioni ma devi anche morire per arrivarci in tempo. Otto ore di monologhi, sospiri annoiati, aule piene, disperati seduti sul pavimento e tante altre cose brutte.  
Pur di non ascoltare mi perdo a guardare la giornataccia grigia fuori dalla finestra. La nebbia che segna l’arrivo dell’inverno è lì, che mi guarda minacciosa. Non sai mai cosa nasconde, motivo per cui la trovo terrificante e stupenda allo stesso tempo. Difficile dire se piove, probabilmente anche se da qui non posso esserne certa, goccioline infami, così piccole da non essere viste, cadono bagnando tutto quello che trovano; preferirei che nevicasse.  
Nel caso non si fosse capito, non mi piace l’inverno; freddo, pioggia, poca luce. Insomma, esistono davvero persone che lo apprezzano? Anche se in realtà nemmeno le altre stagioni mi piacciono, se fosse per me vivrei in un nulla perenne e basta, quindi forse è un mio problema. Forse sono apatica, forse sono semplicemente poco attaccata alla vita che mi circonda.  
Nel frattempo la lezione è finita senza che me ne accorgessi. Con movimenti resi automatici dall’abitudine sistemo le mie cose in borsa,mi alzo, mi infilo la giacca maledicendo il caldo infernale che regna in quest’aula e me ne vado. Saluto qualche conoscente fermo sulla porta a fumare, più per cortesia che per altro, e mi lancio sulle scale con un solo obiettivo: macchinette. Caffè. Tanto.  
   
Così, mentre sento la bevanda calda scendere fino al mio stomaco ed entrare in circolo, strappandomi al mio stato catatonico post – due ore di morfologia inglese, scorro le notifiche trovando con grande sorpresa un messaggio di Luca: “chiamami quando puoi”. Come prima cosa lo maledico per aver omesso la maiuscola a inizio frase, poi lo cerco in rubrica e lo chiamo, visto che non mi scrive spesso e se l’ha fatto deve per forza esserci un buon motivo.  
«Pronto?»  
«Buongiorno principessa. Dimmi tutto.». Butto il bicchiere di plastica ormai vuoto, raccolgo le mie cose e mi avvio verso l’uscita.  
«Stavo guardando le cassette. Alcune sono film di vecchia data, quelli che mi interessavano, li ho già copiati su dvd. Poi ho trovato filmati che credo siano della tua famiglia, li ho messi da parte così quando vuoi passi a riprenderli.». Fuori fa freddo, veramente troppo freddo e io non ho la coordinazione necessaria ad allacciarmi la giacca mentre sono al telefono. Facciamola finita in fretta o muoio.  
«E mi hai chiamata solo per questo?» gli chiedo, più curiosa che irritata visto che so benissimo che c’è dell’altro.  
«C’è un’altra videocassetta. Non come tutte le altre. Penso che dovresti vederla. Non so se sei il tipo di persona che crede nelle cose paranormali ma…dovresti vederla. ». Wow, addirittura paranormale, devo ammettere che mi ha stupita.  
«Posso passare da te stasera? Ora ho lezione e anzi sono già in ritardo quindi possiamo vederci per cena?». Affretto il passo per raggiungere l’aula e il caldo, che significa salvezza, pregando tutte le divinità che mi vengono in mente di farmi trovare almeno un posto in fondo.  
«Va bene, chiamo anche gli altri.»  
Riattacco dopo averlo salutato in fretta, poi entro in aula guadagnandomi l’ennesima occhiataccia dall’insegnante che ormai mi conosce come quella perennemente in ritardo. Ma non è colpa mia se ho troppe cose da fare nella mia vita e credo che anche lui lo sappia. Qualche dio a caso ha esaudito la mia richiesta quindi mi siedo ringraziandolo e mi preparo ad altre due ore di noia e disattenzione.  
   
Cosa frequento a fare? Me lo chiedo spesso, più precisamente me lo chiedo tutti i giovedì, quando, se va bene, mi avvio verso casa alle sei e mezza. Perché mi ostino ad andare a lezione se tanto poi non ascolto e mi perdo a pensare a quello che voglio io? Due ore ad immaginare il probabile contenuto di una cassetta quando avrei potuto semplicemente tornare a casa e guardarla (se non fosse che ho detto a Luca che arrivavo per cena).  
Paranormale. Fa tanto “The Ring”. Per due ore ho immaginato di vederla e poi sentire il telefono che squilla e quella vocina tenerissima da film horror che dice “morirai tra sette giorni!”. No, col cavolo, non sono la solita barbie stupida da film  horror, non mi lascio uccidere da un video.  
Salgo sul primo tram che arriva e mi lascio trasportare in periferia, attraversando questa città bellissima, ma allo stesso tempo sempre fredda e distaccata. Le luci fuori sembrano quasi studiarmi, esattamente come io sto studiando loro; persone sole almeno quanto me fingono di non esserlo parlando animatamente al telefono, rigorosamente munito di auricolari, mentre camminano avanti e indietro sul marciapiede in attesa di qualcosa o qualcuno, senza vedere tutto quello che li circonda.  
In questa città ci sono sempre troppe cose da fare e troppa vita da vivere per poter fare e vivere davvero. È sempre la stessa routine, lo stesso tram, lo stesso marciapiede, gli stessi pensieri, lo stesso grigio, le stesse persone e lo stesso nulla; e va bene così, deve continuare ad andarti bene così o impazzisci. Niente videocassette paranormali per chi è come tutti gli altri.  
   
Sono tutti riuniti a casa di Luca quando arrivo io. Ben presto scopro però che nessuno è stato informato di quello che stiamo per vedere tranne me. Forse perché sono la cosa più vicina ad un proprietario che la cassetta paranormale abbia mai avuto e questo a quanto pare porta con sé anche privilegi, come il sapere le cose prima degli altri. Per un attimo mi rattrista il pensiero che qualcosa abbia passato così tanti anni (chissà quanti) solo tra ragni e polvere. Poi mi ricordo che è solo una cassetta, non può essere così paranormale da provare addirittura dei sentimenti.  
«Ragazzi, devo farvi vedere una cosa che ho trovato.» esordisce Luca. Poco melodrammatico, avevo pensato a qualcosa più sullo stile “siamo tutti qui riuniti oggi” eccetera. Maledizione a me che non riesco a concentrarmi. Credo di essermi persa la parte dei film e dei filmati di famiglia quindi forse è finalmente arrivato il tanto atteso momento di vedere di cosa si tratta.  
Accendiamo la tv in camera di Luca e il filmato è già lì pronto in pausa che ci aspetta. Il che toglie tutta la suspense del momento catartico in cui la cassetta viene inserita nel lettore, magari al rallentatore (leggermente ma non troppo, ovvio), poi bisogna riavvolgere il nastro, eccetera. Peccato. Dove Luca abbia trovato un lettore in grado di convertire videocassette in dvd poi, non lo voglio nemmeno sapere. Ai posteri l’ardua sentenza.  
   
Ad ogni modo, è tutto nero quando il video inizia. Nell’angolo in basso a destra compare la scritta “CR68-507.1”, cosa che nessuno dovrebbe sottovalutare quando guarda una videocassetta paranormale ma che ovviamente passa inosservata a tutti tranne che a me. In basso a sinistra, invece, una data: 13 luglio. Geniale, sì, ma l’anno? Comunque sia, non dico nulla e appunto in silenzio su un foglio.  
Quando il video vero e proprio inizia, lasciandomi a malapena il tempo di finire di scrivere, mi sembra di capire che sia stato girato in una specie di ospedale o manicomio (di nuovo sapere l’anno mi farebbe molto piacere). Scrivo anche questo, aggiungendo “cassetta = vecchia?”. Evidentemente il mio lato da Sherlock Holmes sta prendendo il sopravvento. La stanza è completamente bianca, non ci sono segni particolari che possano aiutare chi guarda a distinguerla, ma si capisce chiaramente che è giorno grazie alla luce palesemente naturale che entra da quella che suppongo sia una finestra sulla destra, che però non si vede.  
Al centro, su una sedia di metallo, è seduto il soggetto del video, un uomo di circa quarant’anni a occhio, vestito proprio come ci sia aspetta che sia vestita una persona in manicomio, con tanto di camicia di forza. Eppure sembra una persona del tutto normale, capelli corti, barba fatta da qualche giorno, sguardo perso come se non dovesse affatto trovarsi lì.  
Torno al blocco appunti.  
Domanda numero uno: chi diavolo è questo tizio?  
Domanda numero due: come diavolo c’è finita questa cosa nella mia soffitta?  
Sto per scrivere anche la domanda numero tre, ovvero “perché tizio è in un manicomio?” quando la risposta arriva proprio dal video. Tizio (come dovrei chiamare uno sconosciuto di cui non so niente?), che fino a qualche istante prima sembrava volersene stare pacificamente per i fatti suoi a sussurrare tra sé cose incomprensibili, si volta verso la videocamera lasciandomi vedere per la prima volta due occhi di ghiaccio e comincia a ripetere sempre la stessa frase: “Change sides”. Change sides, change sides, change sides. Se questo fosse un film sarebbe un cliché tremendo ma c’è qualcosa che mi dice che tutto questo è reale. E va bene Tizio, appunto anche change sides. E, domanda numero tre (stavolta davvero): cosa ha fatto impazzire Tizio?  
Riporto la mia attenzione sul video giusto in tempo per vedere un infermiere iniettare qualcosa (sono sicura al 99% che si tratti di un sedativo) nel collo di Tizio mentre una voce fredda, fuori campo, probabilmente di un medico, annuncia: «Il paziente 507 è arrivato ieri nella nostra struttura, accompagnato da un lontano parente e in evidente stato di shock. A quanto pare, prima di arrivare qui, lui stesso ha richiesto più volte di essere filmato periodicamente durante il suo soggiorno da noi, quindi lo accontenteremo una volta in settimana. Probabilmente si tratta soltanto di una sua ossessione. Sarà il primario ad occuparsi di lui, cercando di riportarlo alla ragione, nella speranza che lui stesso possa fornirci spiegazioni.».  
Niente di particolarmente degno di attenzione, a parte il fatto che forse ci sono altre videocassette paranormali che vagano nella mia soffitta, sempre se questa non c’è arrivata per caso. Scrivo anche questo, assieme all’accento del medico e a 507, il numero che identifica Tizio (un nome decisamente migliore).  
Poi, giusto un attimo prima che il video finisca, Tizio allunga una mano verso la telecamera, forse nel disperato tentativo di prenderla che ovviamente fallisce. «Change sides, se non vuoi morire.» sussurra con l’ultimo filo di voce prima di accasciarsi sulla sedia. Era decisamente un sedativo.  
Nero.  
   
«Quel tizio mischia inglese e italiano peggio di me.» è il primo commento che mi viene in mente.  
«Sì ma chi è? Ha qualcosa a che vedere con la tua famiglia? Perché è impazzito?». Questa è Erika, la migliore amica che una come me potesse trovare. Senso pratico a livello mille, deve avere sempre tutto programmato e ricorda ogni cosa. Sono solo alcuni dei motivi per cui, essendo io l’esatto opposto, ho bisogno di averla al mio fianco per sopravvivere. Altro appunto: domande numero uno, due e tre rese del tutto inutili dalla sua mente geniale.  
«Non ne ho idea, non l’ho mai sentito nominare e penso che lo saprei se fosse mio nonno o uno dei miei familiari.». E non ho nessuna intensione di indagare tramite i piani bassi, sia ben chiaro. Non andrò dalla cugina di mia madre o da mi cugino di milionesimo grado  a fare domande idiote su un presunto parente che è diventato pazzo e che ci ha lasciato come unica eredità una videocassetta paranormale.  
Oh, a tale proposito. «Luca ma per quale motivo dovrebbe essere una cosa paranormale?», chiedo, prima di essere interrotta da ulteriori ipotesi o commenti scontati.  
«All’interno del video ci sono un sacco di frame neri sparsi, impossibili da vedere mentre il video scorre ma esistono. Passano così velocemente che non l’hai nemmeno notato, ma quando prima l’ho guardato da solo ho messo in pausa e mi sono ritrovato davanti una specie di volto umano su sfondo nero. Per questo vi ho chiamati.». Fantastico. Ringrazio l’amante del cinema per avermi ricordato quanto sono ignorante in materia e per avermi quasi spaventata. E ora che si fa?  
«Dovremmo scoprire che cosa significa quella scritta che era nell’angolo all’inizio. CR68-507.1. Per lo meno, la prima parte. 507 è il numero del paziente, l’uno sarà riferito al fatto che è la prima volta che lo registrano, o la prima giornata che passa in quel posto. Resta solo CR68, vi dice qualcosa?». Ok lo ammetto, ora mi sento davvero Sherlock Holmes visto che nemmeno Erika aveva notato quel piccolo dettaglio.  
«A giudicare dalla qualità e dal tipo di filmato, 68 potrebbe essere l’anno in cui è stato girato.» suggerisce Luca. Bravo amante del cinema.  
Così, giusto per fare qualcosa, proviamo a cercare informazioni su internet, senza purtroppo ottenere nessun risultato, il che fa miseramente crollare la mia idea di “google conosce la risposta a tutto”. Discutiamo ancora sul da farsi mentre ceniamo assieme, così per quando è ora di tornare a casa abbiamo elaborato una strategia vincente. Io tornerò in soffitta da sola e cercherò ulteriori eventuali indizi; Luca guarderà il video fino allo sfinimento, trascurando l’università e la sua vita sociale al solo scopo di esaminare ogni singolo frame; Erika controllerà qualche archivio in giro per le biblioteche, visto che le piacciono tanto, magari riuscirà a trovare qualche articolo sui giornali del 1968, se sono stati conservati. Riccardo e Alessio chiederanno in giro, giusto per sentirsi utili alla causa.  
Constatato che siamo davvero un team formidabile, che farebbe invidia alla CIA, mi avvio verso casa.  
  
  
  
  
_Spazio autrice._  
  
Nonostante il mio computer si stai di nuovo rifiutando di lavorare come deve (mille grazie Windows 10), stavolta sono riuscita ad aggiornare il giovedì. Dal momento che probabilmente lo manderò in assistenza non so se promettervi che ci vediamo regolarmente giovedì prossimo. Io ovviamente ci provo ma a questo punto mi aspetto di tutto ormai: sembra destino che io non possa aggiornare il giovedì.  
Nel frattempo ringrazio chi ha letto, recensito, inserito tra i preferiti, votato o messo in biblioteca insomma, chiunque.   
A spero presto.  
EdemaRuh. 


	4. Capitolo 3 - Qualsiasi altra cosa.

Decido di addentrarmi di nuovo nei meandri polverosi della soffitta la mattina dopo. Andarci di notte da sola dopo quanto ho visto sarebbe stato davvero troppo cliché per poterlo sopportare, avrei meritato di ritrovarmi davanti un mostro di qualche tipo. E lo ammetto, avevo leggermente paura. Chi va in giro da solo di notte a fare cose inquietanti cerca guai, è risaputo.  
L’atmosfera che mi accoglie stavolta è molto più pesante e minacciosa, ma forse è tutto nella mia testa, visto quello che ho scoperto ieri sera. In fondo mi aspetto ancora la chiamata che mi annuncia che morirò tra una settimana, che ovviamente non arriverà.  
Mi ritrovo davanti una soffitta leggermente diversa da quella che ricordavo. Probabilmente si tratta di dettagli che non ho notato la prima volta che sono venuta qui. Sto per avere l’inquietante impressione di non essere sola, che ci sia qualcuno proprio qui con me che mi sta osservando, magari dietro la macchina da cucire o dietro l’armadio e già maledico i dannati cliché, quando mi ricordo che probabilmente siamo stati proprio noi qualche giorno prima a cambiare quel poco che ora mi sembra fuori posto. Non può esserci nessun mostro visto che non è notte. Nonostante questo, rimane qualcosa che mi turba, c’è qualcosa di strano.  
In verità, tutte le soffitte, per definizione, hanno qualcosa di strano. Sono luoghi abbandonati esattamente come i vecchi manicomi o le vecchie ville signorili dove ormai non abita più nessuno. Sono posti che non servono più a nessuno, ricordi che non appartengono più a nessuno, che si vendicano così su chi per caso ha la sfortuna di averci a che fare. Saranno i ragni che mi guardano in realtà, non di certo i fantasmi di secoli fa che stanno ancora cercando la pace e che di certo non potranno mai trovarla tra queste mura. O almeno spero.  
   
Mi faccio coraggio suggerendomi che prima trovo quello che cerco prima posso andarmene di qua e mi lascio la porta alle spalle desiderando ardentemente di avere occhi anche sulla schiena. Così, per sicurezza.  
Basta una qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi altra cosa che riguarda la videocassetta paranormale, poi potrò finalmente tornare nel mio bellissimo appartamento al secondo piano a bere the caldo mentre spreco ore preziose della mia vita guardando serie tv che il resto dell’umanità nemmeno ha mai sentito nominare.  Ma per trovare qualsiasi altra cosa, che io lo voglia o no, devo lasciarmi alle spalle il rifugio sicuro che è la porta ed entrare in territorio nemico, spiata da chissà quanti ragnetti pronti ad infilarsi tra i miei capelli. Probabilmente è questo che mi terrorizza.  
La cosa più vicina a me è un vecchio armadio quindi mi dirigo verso di esso, osservando le due ante di legno scuro lavorato. Davanti ad esso ci sono diverse impronte di piedi che sicuramente abbiamo lasciato noi. Per sdrammatizzare penso che magari è la volta buona che finisco a Narnia e comincio a fantasticare su quanto mi piacerebbe conoscere Aslan. Ok, ora lo apro, giuro lo apro. Aslan. Ce la faccio. Non ho paura.  
Scosto leggermente una delle due ante e faccio un passo indietro, per dare ad eventuali mostri la possibilità di uscire allo scoperto così che io possa rintanarmi dietro la porta e non tornare mai più indietro. Ovviamente non succede nulla perché come scopro subito dopo l’armadio è praticamente vuoto, se non fosse per alcuni cappotti di pessimo gusto appesi. Non ho nessuna difficoltà a capire per quale motivo siano finiti qui.  
Prima tappa della ricerca: infruttuosa.  
Mi sposto verso la macchina da cucire che sicuramente ha poco da offrirmi. Ad ogni modo ha un’aura straordinariamente inquietante. Sul tavolo di legno che la sostiene ci sono alcune impronte, come avevo già notato, ma ormai nella mia testa sto cercando di convincermi che è opera di qualcuno dei miei amici quindi non mi spaventano più così tanto. Anche se sinceramente non ricordo che qualcuno si sia avvicinato ad essa. Pulisco un po’ di polvere dalla macchina vera e propria che si rivela essere nera con una scritta dorata. Doveva essere veramente stupenda ai tempi d’oro, che purtroppo sono passati da un bel po’. Mi lascio un appunto mentale per ricordarmi che la polvere stavolta l’ho tolta io, nel malaugurato caso in cui io sia costretta a tornare qui e senza esitazioni apro il piccolo cassettino sotto al tavolo. Sicuramente non può contenere quello che cerco ma tanto vale provare a vedere se c’è qualcosa.  
Non resto delusa, perché al suo interno trovo una una matassa di filo rosso conciata piuttosto male, alcuni pezzi di quest’ultimo tagliuzzati e sparsi nel cassetto, un paio di vecchie forbici arrugginite e..capelli? Non voglio assolutamente sapere se lo sono veramente o come diavolo sono finiti qui ma hanno tutta l’aria di essere capelli castani. Con dei bellissimi boccoli, questo devo ammetterlo, ma è pur sempre una scoperta non troppo piacevole.  
Seconda tappa: infruttuosa.  
Richiudo il cassetto disgustata e passo alla tv, dandomi della stupida per non aver controllato prima il mobiletto. Al suo interno ci sono un paio di film, che decido di portare a Luca comunque e un’altra videocassetta anonima. Forse è quello che sto cercando, forse è solo l’ennesimo video di un matrimonio o di un compleanno della mia famiglia. Abbiamo la bruttissima abitudine di filmare qualsiasi momento. O meglio, qualcuno la aveva perché qualsiasi ritrovo familiare pare essere stato accuratamente registrato.  
Terza tappa: forse buona.  
Supero il passeggino poiché è evidentemente solo un misero passeggino che non ha niente a che vedere con tutta questa storia misteriosissima e decido di dedicare qualche minuto ad una cassettiera poco lontana. Stesso legno che è stato usato per l’armadio, il che mi fa supporre che si trovassero nella stessa stanza, una volta. Mi riprometto di cercare altri eventuali mobili simili e comincio ad aprire i cassetti uno ad uno, dall’alto verso il basso. Con mio grandissimo disappunto constato che sono tutti vuoti.  
Quarta tappa: buco nell’acqua, esattamente quello in cui speravo.  
Curiosando in giro mi accorgo che sono presenti anche oggetti di cui ignoravo l’esistenza fino ad oggi, per esempio un letto ad una piazza con una testiera in ferro lavorato che è davvero adorabile e non sembra affatto messo male come la maggior parte delle cose in questa soffitta. Davanti ad esso ci sono parecchie impronte, come se diverse persone si fossero fermate davanti ad esso recentemente. Ora sono terrorizzata perché sono sicura che nessuno di noi è arrivato fin qui. Chi diavolo è salito in soffitta? Come se non bastasse, sembra che qualcuno si sia inginocchiato davanti ad esso per vedere cosa c’è sotto il materasso. Cosa che io non farò assolutamente, mi rifiuto. Anzi, me ne vado proprio.  
Manca soltanto una cosa ormai, ovvero la peggiore. Tre immensi scatoloni di cartone tutti da esplorare. Per farlo dovrò tagliare lo scotch di carta che li tiene chiusi, motivo per cui ne ho portato dell’altro così da non destare sospetti in caso qualcuno dei piani bassi li trovasse aperti.  
Nel primo trovo soltanto album di famiglia che ritraggono i più disparati eventi: tre matrimoni, due battesimi di cui uno mio (avevo un faccino così tenero da piccola?), addirittura quattro pranzi di Natale tutti assieme (rubo la foto di mia madre bambina che tutta felice scarta i regali sotto l’albero) e numerose gite in montagna. Negli altri due ci sono oggetti inutili o vestiti che ormai nessuno metterà più. Niente di quello che stavo cercando.  
Prendo comunque con me qualche album, vinta dalla curiosità, poi richiudo le scatole e finalmente abbandono a se stesso quel posto abbandonato da tutti. Tiro un sospiro di sollievo quando la porta si chiude alle mie spalle lasciandomi nell’oscurità delle scale. E quasi muoio d’infarto quando dall’altra parte, a occhio e croce vicino al letto, qualcosa cade e comincia a rotolare.  
   
   
Ci vogliono quattro giorni prima che possiamo nuovamente trovarci per aggiornarci, stavolta a casa mia. Non ho detto a nessuno del rumore in soffitta ma Erika ha dormito da me tutte le notti dopo quella mattina. Sono scappata terrorizzata, talmente terrorizzata che sono uscita di casa dopo cinque minuti per andare a portare la videocassetta nuova a Luca e sono tornata soltanto la sera, portando con me compagnia.  
Siamo tutti curiosi di sapere ma purtroppo il video che ho trovato si è rivelato essere soltanto l’ennesimo filmato idiota, quindi niente Tizio che urla in manicomio stavolta.  
Nemmeno Alessio o Erika sono riusciti a trovare qualcosa, ma questo lo sapevo già visto che con loro parlo circa 25 ore al giorno.   
Sembrano tutti abbastanza delusi quindi credo sia il momento di raccontare la mia incredibile avventura.  
«Facciamola breve.» esordisco. Alle persone piace quando la gente non ci mette troppi giri di parole per spiegare qualcosa. «Sono andata in soffitta venerdì mattina. C’erano impronte a terra ma ho dato per scontato che fossero le nostre. Quindi se qualcuno di voi le ha lasciate e ora osa negarlo solo per rendere le cose inquietanti sappiate che non è divertente. Ad ogni modo, nell’armadio non c’era niente e nemmeno nella cassettiera. Ho trovato anche un letto fantastico, non capisco perché lo abbiano messo lì. Nel cassetto del tavolo su cui è appoggiata la macchina da cucire ho trovato dei capelli ma non voglio sapere di chi siano. Nel mobile della tv invece c’era la cassetta che però non era quello che speravamo. Per finire negli scatoloni ho trovato solo cianfrusaglie e vecchi album di famiglia.»  
Pausa d’effetto mentre penso a come introdurre la mia unica scoperta degna di nota. Nel frattempo si fa avanti Riccardo, interrompendo il mio discorso che sembra ormai concluso.  
«Io ho fatto qualche ricerca su CR, la sigla all’inizio del video. Casualmente ho trovato un archivio online e credo di aver scoperto che in realtà sta per Casa delle Rose. È stato uno degli ultimi manicomi a chiudere in Italia, non è troppo lontano da qui. Se ve la sentite possiamo andarci una sera.».  
No. Ovvio che no. Non siamo così stupidi da seguire i cliché e andare in un posto come quello di notte perché no, non sono salita di notte nella soffitta di casa mia, figuriamoci che me ne vado in giro per posti in rovina che non ho mai visto prima. Se va bene ci vivono i senzatetto adesso, se va male..non oso immaginare. Per me è chiaramente no.  
Grazie al cielo anche gli altri mi danno ragione quindi decidiamo di farci un salto un giorno ma se possibile non di notte. Ci aggiorneremo più avanti, magari per un week end quando tutti avremo un giorno libero. Nessuno di noi sembra particolarmente morire dalla voglia di andare a vedere cosa c’è in quel manicomio, a parte Riccardo. D’altra parte lo conosciamo abbastanza bene per sapere che gli piace il macabro, motivo per cui lo accontenteremo.  
Dal momento che sta scendendo un silenzio imbarazzante nella stanza, mi faccio avanti.  
«C’è un’altra cosa che dovreste sapere.» sussurro con tono misterioso. Pausa. Suspense. Curiosità negli occhi dei miei amici, esattamente quello che volevo.  
«Stavo sfogliando gli album che ho trovato in soffitta, ne ho presi alcuni per curiosità. E in uno, parecchio vecchio, ho trovato questa.».  
Mostro a tutti una fotografia in bianco e nero che ritrae quelli che suppongo siano i nonni paterni di mio cugino, seduti sul divano con quello che è suo padre, all’epoca ancora bambino. La mamma è giovane, con i capelli scuri e i lineamenti delicati ma ciò che  ha attirato la mia attenzione e che sta attirando quella degli altri è il padre: la versione giovane e sana di mente del paziente 507.  
  
  
  
_E' giovedì e io sto riuscendo a pubblicare senza contrattempi, mi sembra quasi incredibile, ho controllato tre volte che fosse davvero giovedì prima di dirlo._  
Voglio ringraziare la mamma, il papà e l'assistente della Mediaword per questo miracolo della tecnologia.  
  
Ad ogni modo, siccome stiamo entrando nel vivo della faccenda , mi farebbe piacere ricevere vostri commenti; se c'è qualcosa di sbagliato fatemelo notare insomma oppure semplicemente ditemi che come storia fa schifo e che devo andare a zappare la terra, insomma, ditemi come sta andando.  
A giovedì prossimo,  
Edema Ruh.


	5. Capitolo 4 - Documenti rubati.

Di nuovo domenica, stavolta mattina. È passata appena una settimana da quando per la prima volta siamo saliti in soffitta e tutto questo è iniziato. E ora, chi l’avrebbe mai immaginato, siamo in macchina diretti verso un manicomio con un nome discutibile, abbandonato da chissà quanti anni, con lo scopo di saperne di più su una misteriosa cassetta paranormale, una fotografia rinvenuta nella suddetta soffitta e un ancora più misterioso paziente 507 che ha tutta l’aria di essere un mio parente.

È una mattina straordinariamente limpida, vista la nebbia dei giorni passati, probabilmente grazie al vento gelido di ieri notte. Il sole splende indisturbato, cercando di far alzare di qualche grado la temperatura e la pianura scorre tutta uguale a se stessa fuori dai finestrini. Alessio è alla guida, affiancato da Riccardo che gli indica la strada con il navigatore del cellulare. Erika e Luca parlano di non so cosa mentre io mi distraggo come al solito. Alla radio i presentatori  ridono di qualche stronzata appena detta per risollevare il morale di chi, come noi, si è svegliato all’alba per uscire di casa. L’atmosfera, tutto sommato, è tranquilla, forse troppo considerando il fatto che stiamo andando in un postaccio.

 

La statale lascia spazio ad una stradina piena di buche che come tante altre stradine piene di buche porta in un posto abbandonato da tempo. Tipico degli esseri umani riempire la natura di schifezze e poi dimenticarsene da un giorno all’altro, quando smettono di avere un’utilità.

La guida di Alessio si fa più cauta, mentre procediamo tra i cipressi che una volta dovevano essere allineati perfettamente, tutti uguali tra loro ma che in mancanza di attenzione umana stanno finalmente riuscendo a prendere la forma che vogliono. La struttura compare dietro l’angolo poco dopo.

Si tratta di un immenso edificio in cemento, ormai coperto dai rampicanti. Esattamente come me lo immaginavo, anche se speravo fosse più piccolo; non sarà affatto facile trovare qualche indizio lì dentro. Molte delle finestre hanno i vetri rotti, probabilmente a causa di qualche ragazzino che per sembrare impavido agli occhi dei suoi amici ha deciso bene di entrare lì dentro. Spero per lui che ne sia anche uscito vivo, non voglio trovare cadaveri.

Parcheggiamo tra gli alberi, poco lontani, di modo che la macchina sia invisibile ad eventuali altri visitatori che si avvicinano alla struttura. Anche se qualcosa mi dice che saremo più che soli. Il portone è semiaperto, soltanto alcune assi di legno bloccano l’accesso all’interno. Non serve toglierle, dato che la finestra a pochi metri da noi è rotta.

Dal momento che io ho già dato prova del mio coraggio avventurandomi in soffitta da sola, non sta certo a me entrare per prima. È Riccardo ad assumersi il gravoso compito, lasciando per un attimo lo zaino nelle mie mani mentre scavalca il davanzale e si ritrova dall’altra parte. Subito comincia a guardarsi in giro, senza però fare commenti, lasciandoci il gusto della sorpresa. Mi faccio avanti, passandogli la borsa e seguendo il suo esempio.

Una volta atterrata sul pavimento dopo un salto di addirittura settanta centimetri, mi prendo il lusso di guardarmi intorno. L’entrata è abbastanza spoglia, polverosa almeno quanto la mia soffitta, piena di cartacce e graffiti. Tipico di un posto abbandonato. In un angolo, appoggiata al muro, c’è una vecchia sedia di legno a cui manca una gamba, poco lontano quella che ha tutta l’aria di essere stata una scrivania. Niente di particolarmente inquietante insomma.

Dal momento che siamo qui per cercare informazioni non aspetto nemmeno di vedere gli altri arrivare e mi dirigo verso di essa, cominciando ad aprire i cassetti cercando di non fare troppo rumore. Prima troviamo qualcosa prima possiamo andarcene, stesso principio della soffitta.

Posso quasi sentire le maledizioni che Riccardo mi sta rivolgendo nella sua testa mentre gli infilo nello zaino tutto quello che ho trovato, ovvero probabilmente un mucchio di scartoffie inutili ma che comunque ci prenderemo il lusso di rubare, tanto sicuramente qui non servono più a nessuno. Vedo le espressioni confuse degli altri tre che mentre rovistavo sono riusciti ad entrare e non so perché me ne compiaccio.

Cerchiamo di fare il punto della situazione per capire come muoverci. Abbiamo due possibilità: un corridoio a destra e uno a sinistra. Visto che dividersi è troppo cliché, dopo qualche scrollata di spalle da parte degli altri prendo in mano le redini della situazione e scelgo la prima opzione. Varcata la soglia ci ritroviamo davanti ad un corridoio piuttosto lungo, costeggiato da ampie vetrate che danno sul viale all’esterno su un lato e da stanze chiuse o quasi sull’altro. A circa metà mi sembra di vedere delle scale ma difficile dirlo da qui.

Non ci sono cartelli che segnano i numeri o che danno un qualsiasi tipo di indicazione quindi l’unica strategia è quella di aprire tutte le porte, dalla prima all’ultima, cercando di non perdersi. All’improvviso sono assalita dalla sgradevole sensazione che ci perderemo eccome, ma cerco di scacciarla e mi faccio coraggio, andando ad aprire la prima porta che trovo.

All’interno è buio, se ci sono delle finestre sono state sbarrate. Prima di essere così stupida da entrare estraggo il cellulare dalla borsa e attivo la torcia. Alessio mi affianca filmando tutto quello che succede, ma sono troppo impegnata a pensare a quello che potrebbe esserci nella stanza per fargli notare che sembra un perfetto idiota.

 

 

Il più assoluto nulla. Quando il manicomio è stato chiuso è stato anche evidentemente svuotato di tutto, perché dopo ore non abbiamo ancora trovato niente di interessante se non qualche materasso e tanti rifiuti arrivati qui dentro chissà come. Stiamo tutti perdendo la pazienza e l’entusiasmo iniziale si è spento da un bel po’.  Una volta che abbiamo deciso che abbiamo esaminato tutta questa parte dell’edificio decidiamo di tornare all’entrata per esplorare anche l’ala sinistra. Erika finisce di disegnare la cartina delle parti della struttura che ora conosciamo e poi possiamo finalmente muoverci.

Attraverso le finestre si vede chiaramente che il sole è alto nel cielo, segno che abbiamo ancora qualche ora di luce prima di dover battere in ritirata. Nessuno di noi vuole restare qui al buio, anche se è tutto vuoto è abbastanza chiaro che questo posto ci inquieta tutti.

Destra, sinistra, giù dalle scale, sinistra, di nuovo giù. Percorriamo tutto il corridoio già esplorato e finalmente sbuchiamo nell’ingresso principale. Non ci siamo persi.

Sento chiaramente Riccardo tirare un sospiro di sollievo, anche se cerca di dimostrarsi temerario anche lui un po’ d’ansia ce l’ha. Proseguiamo decisi verso il corridoio a sinistra ma una volta giunta sulla porta ho l’illuminazione e mi blocco. Mi giro di scatto, prima che il cervello mi dica di non farlo.

È esattamente come mi era parso di vedere, anche se non ci ho fatto caso subito. E sinceramente speravo proprio di sbagliarmi. La finestra con il vetro rotto dalla quale siamo entrati ora è sbarrata dall’interno.

«Aspettate.» sussurro. Cerco di non urlare ma non corro rischi, la voce a momenti non mi esce nemmeno dalle labbra. Ammetto che in questo momento ho davvero paura. Mi giro per controllare se gli altri mi hanno sentita o se almeno esistono ancora, anche se mi costa un enorme sacrificio dare le spalle a quanto ho appena visto. In qualche modo sento che sto lasciando al nemico la possibilità di pugnalarmi alle spalle. Fortunatamente i miei amici sono ancora qui e mi guardano con aria interrogativa. Chiaramente non si sono ancora accorti di nulla ma hanno capito dal mio sguardo terrorizzato che non sto scherzando.

«La finestra dalla quale siamo entrati è stata chiusa dall’interno, non l’avete notato?» chiedo esasperata. Ora le loro occhiate sono confuse. Io sono nel panico più totale e loro continuano a non capire.

«Veramente è esattamente come l’abbiamo lasciata, è tutto normale.» mi fa notare Riccardo con calma glaciale.

No. Non è possibile. Mi giro di nuovo. Ha ragione lui, ovviamente, non c’è niente ad ostruire il passaggio davanti alla finestra. Se prima avevo paura ora voglio uscire di qui. Immediatamente.

«Ale, magari l’hai filmato. Sono sicurissima di quello che ho visto.» aggiungo quasi volessi giustificarmi. Ma non voglio che gli altri mi diano ragione, voglio solo sapere che non sto impazzendo. Ho la certezza di aver visto quella finestra chiusa allo stesso modo di come ora sono sicura di vederla aperta, esattamente com’era quando siamo entrati. Non era solo un’allucinazione, non può esserlo stata. D’altra parte però sono contenta di aver evitato il terribile cliché di essere intrappolati da qualche parte.

E va bene, proseguiamo, troviamo quello che cerchiamo e usciamo di qui. Per favore.

 

La parte a sinistra si rivela essere molto più interessante di quella che abbiamo già visto. Quasi subito troviamo una stanza piena di archivi che non sono stati completamenti distrutti quando questo posto è caduto in disuso. Ci sono decine, forse centinaia di cartelle, una per paziente, così dopo qualche minuto di ricerca troviamo finalmente la cartella clinica del paziente 507. Sfortunatamente vuota. Ad attenuare la nostra delusione è un intero reparto dedicato alle videocassette, anche se ormai ne sono rimaste ben poche. Ed è proprio qui che troviamo la cassetta CR68-507.3. Nonostante svariate decine di minuti di ricerca, purtroppo, non c’è altro. Alessio si infila il prezioso ritrovamento nello zaino e procediamo.

Ancora stanze vuote, letti abbandonati a se stessi, cumuli di sporcizia ovunque, prima che circa un’ora dopo troviamo una stanza diversa dalle altre. Anche in questa è buio ma non appena apriamo la porta ci accoglie un odore non esattamente piacevole. Vedo Erika costretta ad allontanarsi per non vomitare e io stessa mi obbligo a soffocare i conati mentre mi faccio avanti ed entro tappandomi il naso con le dita. La stanza è completamente vuota, come quasi tutte le altre, nonostante questo però deve esserci qualcosa che non va, solo che non sono in grado di trovarlo. Indirizzo la luce della torcia verso le pareti, cercando qualsiasi indizio, poi esco di lì per riuscire a pensare più lucidamente.

Gli altri stanno già pensando di proseguire quando realizzo. Riapro la porta già chiusa e mi guardo nuovamente intorno. Questa stanza è perfetta. Le pareti sono immacolate come se fossero appena state verniciate, non si vede una sola crepa nel colore. Anche il pavimento è pulito e ha tutte le piastrelle, come se qualcuno se ne fosse preso cura per tutto questo tempo. Il che è abbastanza strano, se non impossibile.

Mi faccio passare il cellulare da Alessio e riprendo tutto cercando di non lasciare fuori nemmeno un centimetro di questa camera, poi finalmente esco e mi chiudo la porta alle spalle definitivamente.

«So che sembrerà difficile da credere ma lì dentro era tutto immacolato, come se quella stanza non fosse mai stata abbandonata. Dovremmo segnarla sulla mappa per ricordarci dov’è.».

Gli altri, che non sono riusciti ad entrare, si limitano ad annuire, poi proseguiamo.

 

Alle cinque di pomeriggio ci arrendiamo e torniamo verso l’entrata. Abbiamo visto praticamente tutto senza fare ulteriori scoperte agghiaccianti, per fortuna. La finestra dalla quale siamo entrati è ovviamente ancora aperta, così possiamo uscire senza problemi, recuperare la  macchina e tornare a casa.

Affidiamo la videocassetta a Luca, decidendo di incontrarci due giorni dopo per vederla tutti insieme. Stavolta sarà una sorpresa per tutti. Oltre a quella vedremo anche i video  di Alessio, così potremo finalmente stabilire se quello che ho visto era reale o no e gli altri avranno occasione di vedere anche la camera che ho visto soltanto io. Non voglio correre il rischio di portare con me tutti i documenti che abbiamo rubato, ovvero quelli che ho trovato all’ingresso e la cartella clinica del paziente 507. Si tratta semplicemente di un foglio, con numero di camera, alcune indicazioni sui suoi tratti fisici e poco altro: il suo nome e la sua data di nascita. Che, giusto per toglierci ogni minimo dubbio rimasto, corrispondono a quelli del nonno di mio cugino.


End file.
